1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to control of network services.
2. Background
Televisions display a variety of types of information in addition to broadcast signal programming. This information includes on-demand movies, games, web browsers, web-sites, and other network-related information. When the television is used to display or otherwise provide access to network-based content, the state of the network will often determine the quality of service. The network state, however, cannot be known by a viewer until the viewer actually attempts to access the content. This creates delays and inconvenience.